Saiph Lestrange
Saiph Lestrange (セーフ レストランジュ Seifu Resutoranju) is a Human Quincy, and head of the Lestrange Family. Besides his obligations as a Quincy, he practises law as a by-the-book prosecutor, although his methods are less than sound. While his aloof-demeanor would imply otherwise, he does care for his daughter, Mintaka Lestrange. Appearance Saiph is a tall, fair-skinned man that appears fit for his age. He is normally seen wearing thin and frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses. He has narrow blue eyes and white hair. Personality Saiph is by-the-book and less than honest; doing almost anything to maintain his win record. Despite this, he still maintains a sort of moral code and never intentionally uses forged evidence in cases. Even though he couldn't possibly know with certainty whether any defendant was guilty or not, he despised criminals, so getting every defendant declared guilty was his way of guaranteeing that the criminals he encountered got what they deserved. Ultimately, however, he is driven by his selfish desire to win. Outside of this, Saiph has a certain lack of social skills and tact; due to his upbringing. Saiph carries his pride into his Quincy duties; being rather serious about his work and expecting that his daughter carries this pride as well; and much to his annoyance, she most certainly does not, preferring to see her powers as a fun little bonus to play around with. However, deep down, Saiph does care for his daughter, despite his cold methods—truth be told, he would do anything for her. History Equipment Quincy Cross: 'Saiph, like all other Quincy, possesses a Quincy Cross through which to channel his powers. His cross is in the shape of a pentacle, which seems to be a common shape among the Quincy. 'Bankai Capture Device: 'Like some Quincy, Saiph possesses a round medallion, known as the Bankai Capture Device. Designed by a Quincy scientist long ago, Saiph is capable of using the medallion for exactly what the name implies - stealing the Bankai of the Shinigami he faces. This gives him an edge in combat against Shinigami, who would naturally be stronger if allowed to use their Bankai. Powers & Abilities '''Master Archer: ' 'Reishi Absorption: ' 'Expert Swordsman: ' '''Great Spiritual Power: Spirit Weapon Kyōkai no Tenshi (協会の天使, lit. Society of Angels): Saiph's Quincy Bow, and it is reputed by his daughter (who by no means likes to flatter her father) as one of the more powerful bows used by Quincy anywhere on the planet. When it is manifested, it takes the appearance of a cross like bow with arrow shaped tips on all four ends. In it's center are three intertwined circles, the center of all three of them being where the arrows are drawn and fired from. *'Einwand' (インワンド (黙秘) Inwando, German for "Objection", Japanese for "Keep Silent"): A simple technique, compared to a "sucker punch", in which Saiph releases a Heilig Pfeil while his enemy is off-guard, either when preparing an attack, with their back turned, etc. This technique is notably fast, and can outstrip even trained eyes with it's movement, making it difficult, if not impossible to block. Using it's speed and his own quick precision, Saiph can aim nearly anywhere on the body and score a powerful hit. Due to this, allies who have seen this technique consider it as lacking any honour. Trivia *Saiph is partially based on partially in appearance on Ryūken Ishida, who does not exist in this universe, and seems to have similar parenting skills, but his abilities are different, as is his profession. *Like his daughter, Saiph draws his name from a star in the constellation of Orion, which also pays homage to Bellatrix Lestrange, whose surname he shares, and whose forename comes from the same constellation. Darkrai actually considered "Sirius" and "Rigel" for Saiph's names as well, the former which would have been an obvious reference to "Sirius Black". **Darkrai finds Saiph's name difficult to type, due to unconciously adding an "a" nearly everytime he types the name in. Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Reiryoku User Category:Bleach Category:Human Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Echt Quincy